


Temporary Housewife

by coockie8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided hate sex, Open Relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Maddie goes away for a Month, Jack invites Vlad to stay with him to help him out around the house and with the kids. But being in such close proximity to each other, and in a domestic setting, rekindles an old flame in Jack. But does Vlad feel the fire too?





	Temporary Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me.

Danny awkwardly picked at his dinner as an uncomfortable silence hung over the people at the dinner table. Maddie had been invited to some kind of science symposium for Ghost Hunters, to show off some of her inventions. She’d been hesitant to go at first, because Jack hadn’t been invited, but he’d insisted that she couldn’t pass up that kind of opportunity, and she’d gone; and would be gone for a month or so. That was all fine and dandy, until Jack had invited someone over to help him out with everything around the house.

So, now, Danny, and Jazz were stuck awkwardly at the dinner table, but not able to express why it was awkward, with Vlad Masters. Danny didn’t even know why the elder Halfa had agreed to come over, when Jack had specifically stated the reason he was inviting him over; Vlad was basically a replacement wife for the month, because Jack was awful at domestic duties; like cooking, and cleaning. Jack hadn’t used those words exactly, but it was obvious to everyone in the room exactly why Vlad was there.

“So, Danny,” Jack spoke up in an effort to break the awkward silence “How’s school been going?”

Danny jerked slightly when he was addressed and tore his eyes off the meal he didn’t trust not to be poisoned

“Uh… Fine, I guess,” He muttered.

Vlad took a sip of coffee as Jack began blathering on about different things; the tension broken in Jack’s mind. Danny narrowed his eyes at Vlad and pushed his food away; refusing to eat. Vlad rose an eyebrow and chuckled

“I know you and I have had our differences, Daniel, but you can’t just not eat for a month,” He stated; cutting Jack off.

Danny went red up to his ears and puffed his cheeks out

“Oh yeah, Fruit loop? Watch me!” He snapped.

Jack frowned

“Hey, Danny, be polite; Vlad agreed to come down here all the way from Wisconsin to help me out, out of the goodness of his heart; that’s no way to thank him,” He scolded.

Danny sunk back in his chair and averted his gaze; muttering an apology. He supposed Jack was right, but he was still suspicious; Vlad didn’t do _anything_ purely out of the goodness of his heart; there _had_ to be something in it for him. Danny just wished he knew what.

 

After Dinner, Danny had retreated to his room to mope around, and tell Sam and Tucker about Vlad’s surprise visit. Well technically it wasn’t a surprise; he’d been invited, but still. He flinched and stopped in the middle of sending the text when he heard someone knock on the guest room door. He softly crept closer to the wall and pressed his ear against it to listen.

“Come in,” Vlad’s voice called; muffled through the wall.

Danny scoffed and went invisible before fazing through the wall to spy; he knew he was being nosy, but he could admit that he was a nosy little shit.

Jack entered the room and smiled sheepishly at Vlad

“Hey, buddy,” He greeted nervously.

Danny frowned; so Jack wasn’t as oblivious to Vlad’s dislike of him as he let on. Vlad pursed his lips together and turned away to continue going through his things

“What is it, Jack?” He grumbled.

Jack walked closer to Vlad, but kept a good distance

“You know… You don’t have to stay in here; Maddie’s not home,” He reminded.

Danny tilted his head slightly; was Jack suggesting he and Vlad share a bed, despite having a perfectly comfortable guest room that Vlad could stay in? Weird. Vlad chuckled softly

“I don’t think your _wife_ would appreciate that,” He informed; turning to look at Jack.

Danny narrowed his eyes; what the hell was Vlad implying. Whatever it was, it clearly came across as some kind of ‘go ahead’ to Jack, because he moved closer to Vlad; like, _personally_ close.

“She won’t mind; you know how we are,” He soothed; carefully wrapping his massive arms around Vlad’s waist that was tiny by comparison.

Danny blinked in confusion as he glanced between Jack and Vlad. The elder Halfa cringed slightly and shuddered; softly pushing on Jack’s chest

“And if I refuse?” He asked.

Jack lowered his gaze

“I’ll go away, and I won’t ask again,” He assured; pulling Vlad closer.

Vlad swallowed thickly and rested his hands against Jack’s chest

“Look, Jack… I’ve only been here a day; how about you give me the next three days to think in over, and then we’ll talk, alright?” He mumbled.

Jack smiled softly; happy that Vlad was at least _considering_ what he was offering. He leaned forward and placed a quick, gentle kiss to Vlad’s lips before backing away

“Alright, three days,” He agreed before leaving.

Vlad sighed heavily before pulling the tie out of his hair and ruffling it slightly. He pulled his suit jacket off and proceeded into getting ready to sleep.

Danny quickly returned to his room and sat on his bed; covering his mouth with his hands; was his dad seriously considering cheating? And with _Vlad_ no less! Danny felt sick, but he didn’t know what to do? He flopped back on his bed; maybe his thoughts would be clearer in the morning.

 

They were not. Danny sluggishly dragged his body downstairs for breakfast and sat down at the table; looking uneasily at Jack as he hovered a little _too_ close to Vlad as the elder Halfa cooked. Jazz sat down at the table next to Danny and gave him a funny look

“What’s with you?” She asked.

Danny gave her an uneasy look before quickly looking back at Jack and Vlad. Jack had his arms loosely draped around Vlad’s waist from behind; Vlad looked _very_ uncomfortable. That’s what uneased Danny the most; from what he already knew about Vlad, he should be angry, not uncomfortable. Vlad shouldn’t have needed three days to think it over, he should have rejected Jack on the spot and yelled at him a little; for coming on to him, and for even thinking about betraying Maddie like that. Instead, he just seemed very deeply conflicted about the situation.

Another thing that made Danny uneasy was something that Jack had said last night; ‘she won’t mind; you know how we are’. What the hell had he meant by that? Did they sometimes… See other people? Danny _really_ didn’t want to think about it, but he supposed it was possible. Even so, he had a feeling his mom wouldn’t be okay with Jack sleeping with Vlad, since she didn’t like him all too much.

The last thing that was setting Danny on edge was the fact that Vlad was dressed so casually, in a comfortable looking grey sweater and blue jeans. It was superficial, but it still set Danny on edge since he’d never really seen Vlad in anything close to ‘normal’ clothes before. The apron he was wearing over top while he cooked made him look even more like Jack’s ‘rental housewife’, and Danny didn’t know how he felt about that. Maddie was by no means a housewife, but she still did most of the domestic work.

Jack gently nuzzled Vlad’s neck and whispered something to him that made him shudder before shooing Jack away. Danny quickly averted his gaze when Jack sat down; biting his lip when he saw that Jazz hadn’t noticed. He supposed that wasn’t odd; Jack invading Vlad’s personal space was of the norm.

Vlad served breakfast and sat down between Danny and Jack; subtly shifting closer to Danny to distance himself from Jack. Danny took note and frowned; why was Vlad so on edge? If what Jack was offering bothered him so much, why didn’t he just refuse? Danny took and deep breath and forced himself to swallow his pride

“You okay, Vlad? You seem a little on edge,” He asked.

Jazz looked at Danny like he had three heads. Vlad just cocked an eyebrow at him

“I’m fine,” He informed; almost curtly, obviously suspicious of Danny’s motives.

Danny mentally cursed himself and averted his gaze; this wasn’t going to work, he and Vlad weren’t on good enough terms for Vlad to even remotely trust him. Jack glanced between Danny and Vlad before sighing and just continuing to eat in silence.

 

Danny had brought up everything he’d seen and learned to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz at lunch during school, and they all agreed that Vlad seemed to be acting strangely. So after the conversation, Danny had gone ghost and returned home to do a little spying; desperately hoping that Vlad didn’t have a ghost sense that Danny didn’t know about.

Jack and Vlad were sitting in the living room with Jack working on some new invention, and Vlad reading a book; occasionally eyeing the new ghost weapon uneasily; obviously not wanting personal experience with its function. Danny stayed hovering in the air; just watching them sit in relatively tense silence. Jack was the first to speak up

“So… Have you given it much thought?” He asked without looking up from his work.

Vlad sighed softly and closed the book; setting it aside

“I guess,” He grumbled; moving away from Jack on the couch.

Jack put whatever he was working on down and turned to look at Vlad

“Why are you so uneasy? It’s not like I’m gonna force you to do anything you don’t wanna do,” He chuckled softly.

Vlad’s eyes immediately narrowed venomously. Jack flinched and averted his gaze

“Right… Sorry,” He mumbled.

Vlad slowly relaxed and shifted closer to Jack

“Prove to me you’ve changed since then,” He stated.

Jack looked over at him and chuckled

“How?”

Vlad slowly straddled Jack’s lap

“Have you gotten drunk since then?” He asked.

Jack gripped Vlad’s hips and shook his head

“No; I don’t even allow liquor in the house,” He assured.

Vlad slowly started to fully relax

“And Maddie does know of your intentions while she’s gone, and who they’re with?” He continued.

Jack nodded again

“Yeah, we had a long talk about it before she left; you can even call her if you want,” He hummed; wrapping his arms around Vlad’s waist and pulling him close.

Danny blushed deeply and his eyes darted around the room; this had clearly been a mistake, it wasn’t even like he could hide and change back, because he was supposed to be in school. He supposed he could leave, but… He was curious to see how far they’d go. And what ‘then’ meant. Had Jack done something other than the Accident? Was it the Accident they were referring to? There were too many unanswered questions for Danny to consider leaving.

Vlad fully settled in Jack’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck

“Fine, you’ve convinced me; but if I tell you to stop, you’d better,” He warned.

Jack grinned and pulled Vlad into a soft, gentle kiss; holding him close, like this was something he missed. Vlad sighed softly and he returned the kiss with passion; pressing his body flush against Jack’s, more like he just wanted to get it over with.

Danny covered his mouth and blushed deeper as he watched Jack run his hands down Vlad’s back to cup his backside. Vlad shuddered and broke the kiss

“Do you want to do this here, or should we head up to the bedroom?” He asked.

Jack licked his lips

“I dunno, I kinda miss bending you over a couch,” He purred.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow and chuckled before letting Jack pull his sweater off. Jack ran his hands over Vlad’s stomach

“Perfect as ever,” He cooed; pulling Vlad closer so he could suckle on a nipple.

Vlad hissed softly and Danny took note of his eyes briefly flashing red.

Danny bit his lip; that had been one of his biggest fears since becoming half Ghost; accidentally revealing his Ghost half during sex. He’d definitely noticed his eyes turning green, and his ghost sense going a little wild when he was close to orgasm when he masturbated. He figured it would be the same with Vlad. The major problem, aside from the hazard of the reveal, Danny figured, would be Vlad’s fangs and claws in his Ghost form. Danny knew first handed the damage those claws could do. So even if Vlad managed to hide the visual effects of his ghost form during sex, he’d still leave quite a mark.

Jack carefully laid Vlad down on the couch and popped the button on his jeans open before sitting back to shed his jumpsuit

“You are sure about this, right?” He asked.

Vlad licked his lips and nodded

“Yeah, I’m sure; just expect to walk away from this with scars,” He purred.

Jack swallowed thickly and pulled Vlad’s pants off. He leaned down and captured Vlad’s lips in a kiss as he slowly pulled his boxers off and wrapped a massive hand around Vlad’s erection. Vlad hissed into the kiss, and Danny had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping when his Ghost sense went off; it had clearly been a while for Vlad, if he was having such a fierce reaction, and so quickly. That, or he was a lot more conflicted about doing this with Jack then he let on.

Jack pulled back and slowly stroked Vlad’s cock

“You’re skin’s on fire,” He breathed.

Vlad bit his lip and he rocked his hips into Jack’s leisure stroking

“It’s… Been a while,” He panted.

Jack let a smile slip

“How long, exactly?” He pushed.

Vlad had to force himself not to actively hiss at Jack, like Plasmius sometimes did

“None of your business,” He spat.

Jack immediately recoiled a bit; murmuring an apology. Vlad sat up and cupped Jack’s cheek; hushing him softly

“Easy, Big Boy; just continue, and try to avoid intentionally getting under my skin,” He cooed light-heartedly.

Jack bounced back immediately; Danny was actually a little impressed by how well Vlad could de-ruffle his dad’s feathers. Vlad relaxed back on the couch and hummed as Jack ran his hands up his sides

“I do need to know though… If you can still handle me?” Jack asked as he slipped out of his boxers; letting his enormous erection spring free.

Danny had never seen his dad naked before, and he’d certainly never seen him hard. He couldn’t stop himself from mentally applauding his mom for being able to take that. Jack’s cock had to be at _least_ twelve inches long, and four inches wide.

Vlad hooded his eyes and wrapped his hand as much as could around Jack’s cock and squeezed

“Big Boy,” He purred as he rubbed his thumb against the slit.

Jack cursed softly under his breath and dug his fingers into Vlad’s hips

“You tease,” He scolded.

Vlad pushed Jack back and leaned forward to caress the crown of his cock with his tongue. Jack groaned softly and jerked his hips upwards slightly

“I’ve missed this,” He breathed.

Vlad just hummed as he took the head into his mouth and gently suckled. Jack hissed through his teeth and tangled his hands in Vlad’s hair; effectively pulling the tie loose as he carefully humped up into Vlad’s mouth. Vlad gagged softly and tears formed in the corners of his eyes when Jack’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jack let his head fall back and he moaned

“Like riding a bike,” He commented breathlessly.

Vlad pulled back and coughed before reaching up to wipe the drool from his chin

“Lube?” He asked.

Jack chuckled breathlessly and leaned over to pull a tube of Vaseline out of the table beside the couch

“Use that,” He sighed.

Vlad hummed and squirted a generous amount onto Jack’s monstrous cock before spreading it evenly over the length

“It’s been a while, you should probably stretch me,” He stated; lying back and tossing the tube of Vaseline at Jack.

The large man caught it and leaned over Vlad; coating 2 of his fingers in the slimy substance before slowly, and carefully starting to push his index finger inside Vlad

“You’re so tight,” He purred.

Vlad shuddered and bit his lip; crinkle his nose at the tiny pin-prickles of pain that made their way up his spine

“Like I said; it’s been a while,” He panted.

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Vlad’s forehead once he got the finger fully inside

“Tell me I’m the only man you’ve ever been with,” He almost hissed; a good deal of possessive jealousy worming its way into his voice.

Vlad glanced up at Jack

“You aren’t,” He mumbled; barely audible.

Jack snarled softly and curled his finger; jabbing right into Vlad’s prostate. Vlad saw stars and he moaned loudly while clenching around the finger

“Fuck!” He cursed.

Danny covered his mouth and blushed deeply; was it wrong that this was turning him on a little? He couldn’t help it; Vlad was _so_ hot like this. Jack pumped the finger in and out; curling it to torment Vlad’s prostate every so often

“Then tell me I’m the _best_ man you’ve ever been with,” He growled.

Vlad panted heavily as he ground his hips down on Jack’s hand; tears of pleasured frustration welling up in his eyes

“Y-You aren’t,” He managed to get out between pleasured whines and gasps for breath.

Jack’s eyes narrowed and he pressed the second finger in and scissored them; smirking when Vlad keened at the feeling

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” He purred; jabbing Vlad’s prostate; making him see stars and mewl at the feeling as he dug his nails into the couch.

Danny glanced down to watch Vlad’s nails grow into sharp point; he supposed it was better Vlad tear up the couch, then tear up Jack’s back.

Jack pumped, twisted, and scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them free and lining his cock with Vlad’s hole

“Ready?” He cooed while pressing the fat head against that tiny entrance; Danny figured there was _no_ way it would fit… Not comfortably anyway.

Vlad licked his lips and nodded; wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack smirked and started to slowly sink into the near feverish body beneath him. Vlad almost immediately sunk his teeth into Jack’s shoulder to keep from crying out; the pain causing his fangs to almost shoot out, and pierce Jack’s flesh. Jack crinkled his nose at the feeling of Vlad breaking skin, but let him be as he continued to press inside. Vlad dug his claws into Jack’s shoulder blades and whined softly; keeping his eyes shut tight.

When Jack finally bottomed out, and Vlad let himself relax a bit; allowing his eyes to open just slightly, but keeping his teeth and nails right where they were, Danny noticed that Vlad’s eyes had completely turned red, and were giving off a soft glow. Anny briefly wondered if his dad would be able to literally _fuck_ the transformation out of Vlad. He hoped not.

Once the pain had fully passed, Vlad’s eyes turned blue again and he relaxed back onto the couch; panting heavily and resting a hand on his slightly distended abdomen

“I know it’s just because we haven’t had sex in twenty years….” Vlad’s started breathlessly “But you feel like you gotten bigger.”

Jack chuckled softly and caressed Vlad’s cheek

“Tell me when I’m okay to move,” He soothed.

Vlad swallowed thickly and shifted his hips slightly; they felt a little displaced, it made Vlad wonder how he was ever able to take Jack before he had Ghost powers. He let a soft chuckle slip

“H-How does Maddie handle you?” He laughed.

Jack snickered and shrugged

“She’s a trooper alright,” He chuckled as he started to slowly pull out.

Vlad bit his lip and whined again; reaching up and digging his nails into Jack’s shoulder

“Fuck,” He cursed; having to force himself to stay relaxed.

Jack firmly gripped Vlad’s hips once he had just the head left inside

“Do you want me to go slow, or do you want to relive our high school days a bit?” He wondered.

Vlad chuckled breathlessly

“Ruin me,” He purred; eyes flashing red for a split second.

Jack didn’t notice it, but Danny certainly did. Jack grinned and tightened his grip on Vlad’s hips before slamming into him. Vlad threw his head back and cried out; tears springing up in his eyes again, it had hurt, but it also felt _so_ good. Jack continued at his brutal pace; positively _pounding_ Vlad into the couch. Vlad had once again wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and sunk his teeth into him again; the other shoulder this time. He dragged his claws down Jack’s back; not deep enough to really split the skin, but enough to draw blood. Jack panted heavily as he kept up his punishing pace

“You’re so tight, I don’t know if I can last much longer,” He warned.

Vlad just whined in response; he’d honestly been holding his orgasm, because he didn’t want it to end so soon. He released Jack and flopped back against the couch; letting his recently freed hair cover his glowing red eyes

“Cum inside me,” He moaned.

That threw Jack over the edge, and he did exactly as Vlad requested; tensing up and releasing spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum inside him. Vlad let out a strangled cry at the feeling and came; dragging his claws down Jack’s arms in a final mark before slumping against the couch and panting to catch his breath, and give his Ghost powers time to settle. Jack to deep, heavy breaths as he stared fondly down at Vlad; reaching up to brush his hair out of his face

“You’re beautiful,” He hummed “And you know what? You haven’t aged a day in twenty years.”

Vlad opened his eyes and glanced up at Jack

“Wish I could say the same about you; you’re getting bags under your eyes, Old Man,” He teased with a small, playful smile.

Jack chuckled softly as he carefully pulled out. Vlad shuddered at the awful emptiness, followed by Jack’s cum leaking out of him

“Ow,” He mumbled.

Jack nuzzled Vlad’s cheek

“Did I hurt you?” He worried.

Vlad pushed him away and sat up

“No… I’m just sore,” He assured coldly.

Danny shook his head to snap himself out of his daze before quickly taking off back to school; lunch was probably long over by now.

 

Dinner was awkward, but for a whole different reason it was awkward the first night. Danny couldn’t look at Vlad or his father; not without memories of their little ‘afternoon delight’ springing to life in his mind. How was he supposed to take Vlad seriously when he knew what he sounded like when he came? Danny pushed his plate away again and covered his mouth as he blushed deeply; as much as he hated to admit it, ever since he saw what happened, he’d been horribly horny. He didn’t understand how Jack and Vlad could act so casual; like nothing had happened.

Jack finished eating, announced that he had work to do, nuzzled Vlad’s cheek, and fled to the lab. Vlad didn’t even react to Jack’s affectionate gesture; just continued to slowly eat. Jazz finished eating as well and headed up to her room to study for a test that was coming up; leaving Danny and Vlad alone together at the table. Danny swallowed thickly and started to slowly get up when

“Let this afternoon be a lesson in why we don’t skip school to spy on our fathers,” Vlad stated casually.

Danny immediately went red up to his ears and took off for his room; slamming his door. Vlad just chuckled softly and took a sip from his coffee before collecting the plates and doing the dishes. He flinched slightly when two large arms wrapped around him from behind

“So… Are you gonna sleep in my room tonight?” Jack asked softly; nuzzling just behind Vlad’s ear.

Vlad relaxed into his hold as he continued the dishes

“… Guess you’ll have to stay up and find out, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to Maddie for takin' that Monster cock. And to answer the summary question, just in case the story was too vague; No, Vlad doesn't feel the fire. It's just hate sex for him; hence all the biting and clawing. Jack's just to oblivious to see it for what it is to Vlad.
> 
> Does Vlad still have some romantic feelings for Jack? Probably. But you know what they say; You can only truly hate someone who you once loved.
> 
> This is a one shot, but as per usual, if enough people want me to write a sequel, I definitely will.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
